1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a protective helmet. This helmet could be used in sports activities, like football.
2. Description of Related Art
The collision between hard helmets is an elastic collision, with little energy lost like when billiard balls collide. Previous attempts by football leagues to put padding on helmet exteriors have failed because of cost and the fact that modified helmets were bulky and strange-looking. In addition, helmets that are too soft on the outside carry the risk of neck injury because of the friction that is generated during collisions.
There is a need for a safer helmet. This helmet should be able to be manufactured cost-effectively, whether by retrofitting existing helmets or by manufacturing new helmets. The new safety features of this helmet should be integrated into the exterior of the helmet in an aesthetically pleasing way, in order to encourage its adoption.